You Belong With Me
by TFAraujo7
Summary: Bella Is The School Nerd, Edward is The Football captaing and all around good guy. When Bella's sisters throw a Party Things will go from bad to worse for Bella,One-Shot. Better summuray inside.
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong With Me...**

**Summary: **Bella is just a normal shy girl in Forks Edward is the Quaterback,Class president and all around good secretly Bella loves Edward but, He has Tanya, The amazing head cheerleader. Bella's Sisters thow an End-of-the-year party and things turn from bad to worst for Bella. One-shot, Inspired by You Belong with me By Taylor Swift.

I have absolutely no life. Here I am on a Friday night in my room, Doing homework. I'm suppose to be partying I'm not suppose to be in my room doing kind of a loser am I seriously... Uhh My life sucks.

I guess I took that form my dad, Charlie, don't get me wrong he's a wonderful dad, I just don't see him. At all...We tried to stay in touch but he lives in the middle of no weird town named forks,in Washington. Apparently it was always rainy there, I wouldn't last a day there I LOVE the sun. The way the rays hit my skin.

Hmmm,So yes, back to my twisted family, Well, I live with my mother her husband and their twin by the way their my age. I'm only a year or so older than them. Anyway, When I was just a Month old my dad found out my mom cheated on him with her resent husband. My mom's not a whore trust me, apparently she wasn't in love with my dad anymore.

So, She took me and married Phil. A month later she found out that she was prego again. Which in my opinion is way too soon mostly because I was only two months old... I always wondered if Phil was my dad, but I found out she only met Phil when she was about 4 months pregnant with me.

Yeah, that sounded very wrong didn't it. ok my mom might be kind of a slut, but she has been faithful to Phil for 17 years. Anyway back to my story. My mom was prego again. 9 months later and there was, Alice and Roselie. My mom loves all of us, and in no way is this another Cinderella story.

Alice and Roselie are not the ugly step-sisters. Which there not their my Half- Sisters. I love them, but recently they have been really mean to me, But I'm not there yet. We were raised together.

We were like triplets, you could never separate us. I always knew I was different tough.

Roselie was the spitting image of Phil but in a girl version. Blond Locks, baby blue eyes, athletic body, almost angel like.

Alice was different she looked just like Renee. She has black hair, blue eyes and had a pixie like body structure.

I though took everything from Charlie. I have dark curly brown hair. Deep chocolate brown eyes, and I have an average body.

Besides not looking like either of the people I lived with, everything was fine.

When I was 3 years old, we moved from our Seattle apartment to Bloomfield Hills, Michigan.

It was a nice transition from the crowded city. Well right away my mom set up play dates with the kids next door. It was weird because they were all boys but they were nice. There's Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

I got along with them the most because, I was very boyish when I was little. I hated playing sports, but it was fun to try.

We were the best of friends we were like the 3 musketeers except there was 6 of us. We were all inseparable, but I was different from all the other girls. I could actually take a joke "apparently".

Then we started getting in our teen years, and of course just like that I wasn't the most interesting thing anymore.

But a lot of things changed when we got into highschool, Alice and Roselie were the popular cheerleaders, Edward Became the Football Captain, Emmett and Jasper were also football players.

Roselie and Alice had always been girly girls and well I wasn't a town boy sort to say but I liked to be comfortable. I hated wearing things that itched. While my sisters became cool, I was labeled a nerd, a dork, the down right loser, But I still was well ok with everyone. My sister's treated me like I was their sister, and nobody ever, messed with me or they would hear the wrath of Edward.

Out of all of us he was my Best Best Friend. I could tell him anything,everything from Boys I liked ( but I never told him I like him) to Homework. Every thing changed when I was 15 though.

When I was 15, a girl named Tanya came into town. She was perfect. Beautiful red Hair, Green Eyes and a Perfect cheerleading Body.

All The guys flew all over her. It was actually very disgusting. The last year she became Head-Cheerleader and boom...

Everybody wanted to be her friend including Rose and Alice. I went from being their Best friend to their freak of a sister.

They were now Tanya's posy. I only had one best friend. Edward, He was perfect, Messy Bronze hair, Green eyes, and the most perfect muscular body. I might be a nerd but I wasn't stupid. I had a crush on Edward since I really can't remember when.

Edward was always a nice person, He never taunted nerds like most foot ball players is all around good guy, and if he saw anyone make fun of anyone else he would make sure to stop them.

He Never treated anyone like they were lower than him, But of course just like every other guy in school he fell for Tanya. The Head-Cheerleader. I still talked to him, but not as much. I wouldn't really consider it talking.

Our house's have always been right next to each other. my room was right across to his, and we could both see into each other's room which at some times was fun, But I hated when I came home and went into my room and looked out my window and there was Tanya in his room. Uh.

I did have a relationship with someone though... I wasn't just here waiting around for Edward.

His name is Jacob, Jacob Black. We were together for 1 year. We were perfect together but then, Tanya got into his head and of course there went my one year relationship.

and I am still known in school as the loser... Which I really don't care anymore since I'm a senior and going into college as far away from here as possible.

That is why I am Alone In my room Doing HOMEWORK...My life sucks. Everyone who is anyone is getting ready for the bash of the year. Which was happening at my own house, But I wasn't allowed to go to. Why you may ask?, my sisters which I know still love me there just blinded by Tanya's Evil, Say it wouldn't be the bash of the year if I was there.

Can you belive it my own sisters! How despicable. So that is how I am on a Saturday night in my room doing my home work.

Great, and know I'm hungry. I should really go down and get something to eat before in the party starts.

Wow, my house looks so weird. All decorated.

" Bella, Why Aren't you dressed for the Party!" a women that use to look like my mom know but was recently covered in make up. Eww.

" Umm. I'm not coming down mom, I have to study..." Come on Bella think of a good lie.

" ...For, The SAT's. Yeah." Wow I was a really bad liar.

" Hun, can't you delay it for one night, study tomorrow. Your sister's would be so upset if you didn't show up for their birthday."

Yeah, right I think they would be doing the happy dance. They Had actually lowered themselves into taking every picture of me out of the house, so no one would think the we were related. Like no one knew already! They told my mom though that the people might "break it".

"No, Mom, sorry but I can't, I'm in a tight schedule I have to study for a bio Test tomorrow."

" Isabella Marie Swan,..." Yes I took my fathers name.

"... I command you to go upstairs and get dressed for this party now!"

"But, MOM!" Great like I really need another reason for my sisters to hate me.

" No more BUT's Upstairs NOW!"

" I Don't want to.. And I wouldn't want to ruin Alice and Roselie's Big Night. ."

" Alice, Rose Can you come in here for a second." I heard my sisters stilettoes hit the hard wood floor and head strait for us.

" Yes, Mom."

" Girls, please tell your sister than it's ridiculous that she is going to say up stairs and study and miss your Sweet 16."

" Bella, Why are you going to stay upstairs and study your plenty smart..."

"Please, come, at least make an appearance." They looked at me with the eyes that sayed I'm only doing this to please mom. Please keep you appearance as unnoticeable as possible.

" Sure... Whatever."

" Aww, Thanks Hun, Hurry. There going to be hear any minuet."

Great , Know I was going to have to attend a party that I really didn't want to attend. Well I did but, I wanted to be asked not to be summoned!. This Really SUCKS...

As soon as I walk into my room There is Edward getting ready to come over. He picked up a notepad and wrote.

**What's wrong?**

It's funny how he could always tell when something was wrong with me.I grabbed my notepad and wrote.

_I have been Summoned to make and appearance at the party_

**_.I thought your sisters didn't want you there?_**

_They don't but my mom doesn't know that my sis's don't like me anymore.**They do like you, and I thought you wanted to go though**.I did, but I wanted them to want me to go not, cause my mom said so._

_**Bells, that can't be the only thing... what else is bothering you?**Jacob is going to be here._

_**Oh.**Yeah, I wish I had my old Sister's back._

He gave me a small smile and walked out of his room ready to come over to my house. God Not only was my psycho ex-boyfriend going to be her but also my crush. Great I could tell this was going to be the start of a Horrible night.

The Party was kicking and everyone was dancing like crazy. In my opinion it didn't look like dancing what so ever it looked more like and orgy. Eww.

I promised my self that I would stay 10 minuet tops and then make a quick get away to my room.

Edward smiled when he saw me. He came up to me and whispered in my ear over the blasting music.

" See it isn't THAT bad."

"Sure it isn't."

"Crap.. Forgot my phone in my house I'll be right back."

I nodded. and gave him a quick smile. When I saw How crowded my house was I estimated it would take him a good 5 minuets to ever reach the door. I waited about 10 minuets and Edward still wasn't back so I thought...

Know would be a good time for me to make my quick get away. I was about to reach the stairs when I felt a hand grab my arm. I knew by the touch that it wasn't Edward. It was Jacob. CRAP.

" Jacob, What do you want."

This was bad very bad. No one knew this but ever since I broke up with Jacob he became violet. He Kept telling me that I had to give it up to him. That I owed him because I spent a year of his valuable time.

He wanted to Rape Me. I had to get away from him now!

" Let go of me Jacob."

" No, Were going to have a little chat in your room."

He was dragging me upstairs. I knew what he wanted to do was much more than talk. Oww. He was really hurting me.

As soon as we reached my room he busted it open and threw me on the bed.

I took a quick glance at Edwards room. He was in there but he was too busy looking for his phone. SHIT. Tanya was there. She took one glance at me and smiled. Bitch.

She walked over and closed the curtains great know I was going to Get raped and no one was coming to save me. I knew this was going to be a horrible night.

**E Pov**

Where had I left my god damn phone.

I was on my way to come here and Tanya stopped me. Well More like I caught her making out with some radome guy and broke up with her on the spot. She started to get all weepy and followed me to my house. Know I was yelling at her while trying to look for my God Damn Phone that had apparently fallen to hell or something.

I saw Tanya smirk out of the corner of my eye and saw her walk over and close the curtains. What the hell is happening?

" Why did you just close my curtains?"

" It was getting cold in here."

" Tanya , Did I ever tell you how bad of a liar you are." I started to walk over to open my curtains but was stopped by Tanya.

" Eddy, Please forgive me I really didn't mean to kiss him it was an accident."

She was trying to distract me. Funny how a little game of jealousy can go so far.

I remember when Bella first came to me and said that she had a boyfriend. I was so pissed but I didn't let it show. I pretended to be happy for my Best friend. What she didn't know is that I had been in love with her since the day I saw her. Yeah sure I had been 4 Years old but I still loved her. She was perfect even Back I got so mad. I went out and got a girlfriend see if she would be jealous of me too. I knew Bella hated Tanya, But when She broke up with Jacob because Tanya had Slept with him I was outraged. I considered Ending the relationship there but she begged me not too. She said it was a Nasty Rumor.

I couldn't just get up and leave her without and explanation. So I stayed with her and looked for anyway to get her to break up with me,But know that I had broken up with her. Why look back?

God, it was getting stuffy in my room. I walked over to open the window.

" Noooo,! Umm We should head back to the party." Tanya had jumped in front of me and was on my way.

" What don't you want me too see out there Tanya."

" Nothing, Umm We should really be getting back."

" Tanya your a terrible Liar."

I pushed her aside and opened my curtains. What I saw Shocked the hell out of angered me to my very core. Jacob was on top of Bella. Trying to take her shirt off and Bella was trying to fight him off. I ran out of my room and Thought of murder.

**B Pov**

I was trying to fight Jacob Off the best I can. Kicking him didn't seem to help he was as strong as a freaking bullet.

Damn IT, was I really going to be raped by my Ex-boyfriend. I Looked back at Edwards Window and it was dark he had left probably coming back here with Tanya.

Streaks of tears ran down my face. I could feel him press up against me and that just made me cry even louder. I tried scratching his face but I only got his arms, But I managed to leave a blood trail on his arms. That got his attention.

"You little Bitch your going to pay for that."

He raised his hand to slap me but it never came all of the sudden I felt his weight off of me and all I could hear were this weird sound almost like flesh beating against flesh..

I opened my eyes to see Edward on top of Jacob pounding his Fist in to Jacob's face.

"Edward.." I said almost doubtingly as if this was all just a figment of my imagination and Jacob was still Raping me.

Edward on the other hand stop everything he was doing and looked at me.

" Bella, Are you ok?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and they looked like they were in pain which saddened me.

Tears were still streaming down my face. Edward left Jacob on the floor still conscious and made his way to me.

" You Fucking asshole, Bella is going to be fucking mine just you see it."

" You come near her again and I swear I will will leave you with more than just two Black eyes and a broken nose." Edward Sneered at Jacob.

" Bitch." And at that Jacob Left.

I fell on to my bed and started to cry my eyes out I put my self in a fetal position. I just wanted to be alone. I Felt someone put a blanket around me and started to hug me. I looked up and saw Edward.

There were tears in his wasn't tears of sadness though it was tears of anguish of , I didn't want Edward to cry.

" I should have seen the signs, you were always scared of him, you never wanted to be alone with him. I feel like a retard."

" Don't, I should have told you." Edward pulled me on to his lap and let me cry on his shoulder.

Then it hit me that my shirt was ripped open and Edward was holding me in my .

" I'm going to get a shirt." He finally seemed to notice the situation and let me get up. I took a radome shirt out of my dresser and went into my bathroom. I could hear that the party had died and everyone was going home. I was walking out of the bathroom when it finally really hit me.

Jacob had tried to rape me. I trusted him, I loved him and he tried to take advantage of me. God, I feel sick.

A Fresh bat of tears fell out of my eyes and I fell to the ground. Edward got up and picked me up and sat on the bed.

" It's ok Bella, He's never going to come near you again. I promise."

Suddenly my sister's crashed into my room with Tanya behind them.

" Bella, what the hell did you do to Jacob, he left with two black eyes a broken nose and scrapes on his arms. What the hell did you fucking do."

I looked at them astonished that they didn't even notice that I was crying. I was about to tell them to leave when I saw Edward speak up.

" Don't you dare mention that rapists name."

" Edward, this has noting to do with you."

" It actually does because I'm the one who gave him the black eyes and the broken nose."

" Edward, why would you do that?"

" If you two dimwits didn't notice your sister crying her eyes out over here and didn't even wonder why well it's because Jacob the one your trying to defend tried to rape her, and you bff over there Tanya, was going to let her."

" What,.." realization finally hit my sister's faces they looked astonished and they turned to Tanya and said something that I never thought they would say.

" What the fuck Tanya, what is you fucking problem."

" What the whore deserves it. She took everything from me."

" No she didn't ok Tanya, you just pissed because I broke up with you and by the way I never really liked you. I only went out with you to make Bella relize that she was the only girl for me."

NOW it was my turn to be astonished. what had Edward said. I was the one e wanted all along.

"What," That was all I managed to get out I was actually very suprised wow.

" Alice, Rose I wouldn't do what your doing to your sister, because as soon as you drop Tanya there as a friend she's not going to be the most popular girl in school anymore. That's all she wanted from the two of you. Popularity."

" Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you these pass couple month's It has been really mean of me.I'm sorry." Alice said with the most sad face I had ever seen.

" Me too I'm so sorry Bella."

" It's ok you'll always be my sister's."

" Uhhh, This is Disgusting, I don't give a Flying shit if you too aren't my friends anymore. I Hate you anyway." Tanya turned and left trying to make a big finally but all it looked like to me was someone sad.

" We should go talk to you later bells?"

" Sure guys,I love you,"

" We love you too.

I had my sisters back, yay.I looked at Edward.

" What you said to Tanya was that only to get rid of her or was it real?"

A small smile grazed his lips.

" you tell me.."

Edward leaned down ad captured my lips. Wow he's an amazing kisser. Our lips moved in perfect harmony, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together.

" I'm going to take that as a yes."

" Good,"

So I have my life back know. I'm Friends with my sisters again, I have the guy of my dreams. Wow and I thought this night was going to end badly.

**_AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this story, Please Review, I want to know you input. =] _**

Yeah Like you don't want me to


	2. Poll

**Hey People sorry this is not a story update.**

**I have something to ask all of you though..=]**

**Can you please go to my home page and vote on my poll of what i should write next...=]**

**I have all the summary's on the page so please read them and tell me what story I add...=]　**

**Here is the schedule I am trying to fallow.=]**

**No way Out : I will try to update it by 11-25-2009**

**Edge of Danger: i will try to update it by 11-30-2009**

**SAVE ME!!: 11-24-2009**

**Please tell me what story to write thank you...=]**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Before you start killing me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please hear me out. :) Ok well You see my Computer crashed and thank God I had a back up on my Ipod touch. :) But then my Ipod touch broke but I still had all the it in my email... (If you haven't noticed technology doesn't like me) So when I got my New Ipod I put the stories there and well I started writing and updated a bit but I couldn't update from my Ipod which sucked.. But I got a laptop a couple days ago and I'm starting to write again so Yay. :)

**No Way Out:**

No Way Out is almost done. I have like 5-8 more chaps... and there is a HUGE twist in the story so... Expect the Unexpected :)

** Save Me:**

Save Me only has the Epilogue left. Which I'm almost done with, but I have Writers Block :\

* * *

**New Stories:**

I have a bunch of new stories half written or almost finished. However instead of adding them I'm going to finish stories and then add them so you guys don't have to go though this again :)

I have a LOT of **Twilight** Stories I'm writing and it varies in couples.

Alice/Jasper: 3-4 stories (I've been Obsessed with them lately)

Sam/Leah: 1 Story

Jacob/Leah: 1 Story ( but I have ideas for others)

Bella/Edward: 4 Stories (My old Obsession :p)

Tell me which couples you guys would like for me to write about more.

Don't think I Forgot about** Harry Potter**. I have about three stories in the writing process and many ideas.

Harry/Ginny: 2 stories (Well Three if you count No Way Out)

Ron/Hermione: 1 Story (However, I have a couple ideas bumpin' around in my head)

Tell me if you guys want Stories of other couples.

And lastly I'm Writing one more **Smallville** Story and I'm Writing a **Supernatural** Story.

* * *

Yepps... That's the updates and I'll be updating No Way Out and Save me soon Pinky Promise :) (Hopefully This week or next week). I love you guys and who ever Stayed around and waited Thank You Soooo much :) Leave me a Review telling me Which Couples you guys want stories on and I will try to accommodate your needs.

P.S: Please do not leave any Hate Reviews. I know I Haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm going to get back to Schedule now :) Thanks again


End file.
